The Four Alices of Minecraft
by GiratinaTamer
Summary: There once was a little dream. No one knows who dreamed it. It really was such a small dream. This made the little dream think... "I don't want to disappear, how can I make people dream me?" The little dream thought and thought... And at last had an idea. "I will make Minecrafters come to me...and they will make my world."
1. The Gallant Red Dakota

Dakota wandered around this strange new place. He woke up here, not knowing where he was or how he got here. Beside him was a silver sword with a crimson red hilt. It attracted him like he would sometimes find himself being attracted to flies. He brushed his green hair out of his face and, as if someone was controlling him, grabbed the sword.

The sword felt like it was made for him. As if it was waiting for him. It was like it spoke to him.

_Kill..._

That's the only word that came to Dakota's mind whenever he tried to figure out if this sword could actually talk.

_Kill_

_Kill_

_K I L L_

Dakota blinked. As he walked around the strange new world, that he soon decided to call Wonderland, he found the first person he'd seen since he got here.

_First victim..._

And as if the sword was controlling him, he crept up behind the unsuspecting man and sliced his head right off. His body fell to the ground, blood splattering everywhere, including Dakota's white tuxedo pants. Dakota did only, but blink before walking away from the decapitated body. No doubt, this sword was controlling him. But he didn't seem to care...

Dakota spent hours, killing anyone he saw. What he didn't notice was that the people he killed formed a path. He found his way into a forest and walked deeper and deeper...and deeper... That's when he realized that there were no people. Not even animals. There was no one he could kill. He began to try and find his way out of the forest, but he was lost.

No...

He wasn't lost.

He was _trapped._

This was a prison. No matter how far he walked, he never reached the end of the forest. It was like it kept on going forever.

No one ever found Dakota. And if it wasn't for the trail of blood that he had made that led to this forest, no one would have even knew he had ever existed.


	2. The Fragile Blue Martijn

Martijn had woken up on a hill by a small town. Not knowing where he was, he panicked. He remembered falling asleep on his couch. Did someone bring him here? Did he sleepwalk? He shook his head and sat up. Watching the people down in the village, seeing all of them had content faces, would normally make him feel happy. He loved seeing other people pleased with their life. But something in the pit of his stomach forced him to feel...grim. As if he wanted to twist all of their minds and...control them.

_What better way to do that than to sing? _He thought. Martijn was an amazing singer. He loved any type of music. Give him a song and he'd make a cover or a parody of it, using his own outstanding vocal chords.

But this time he wasn't going to sing to make people happy.

Oh no.

He wanted to twist these people's minds.

Martijn stood up and cleared his throat, as if wanting people to turn their attention to him. Of course no one did. But that was a little surprising. It was as if he was invisible. As if something was controlling him, Martijn placed his hand to his chest and began to sing.

His first several notes seemed simple and warm, but as time moved on, the notes became sour and foul as if he was singing backwards. The people in the town heard these foul notes and were taken aback by them. Their minds shattering, others terrified.

Everyday, Martijn would sing to this town, but what he didn't know was that everyday, his singing got louder and his foul notes reached farther and farther out into the world of Wonderland.

One day a man appeared in the crowd of people who were brainwashed by his singing. He slipped his hand into his pocket and slowly withdrew a shotgun. Smirking, he aimed it at the man on the hill and after a few seconds, he pulled the trigger.

Martijn fell to the ground, the bullet buried deep in the very center of his forehead. Blood leaked out from the fresh wound. The light in his baby blue eyes began to dim. Beside his body, a blue flower bloomed, but slowly turned to a crimson red, matching the blood dripping down his face.

People who had crowded below the hill quickly dispersed, completely forgetting about Martijn and his singing.

The one who was once loved was now forgotten.


	3. The Little Green Jordan

Jordan walked down a road, greeting many bystanders as he did. He kept a warm and loving smile on his face, making anyone who saw it smile. Even though he had woken up here, not knowing where he was, the first thing that came to his mind was to greet everyone he saw. Jordan was born with an amazing charm. Almost anyone he met would fall for him.

The next thing he knew, Jordan had high power over many people here. There were no rules and no person to tell these people what to do. The people who were charmed by him, followed him around until they had reached an empty area. Jordan created a country. People who loved him built their homes and buildings, all of them being different shades of green. A castle was created for Jordan as well as an offering to be the ruler of this country and he kindly accepted the offering. A shiny crown and a green cape.

Jordan was happy.

But of course that was soon destroyed by a distorted dream he had. A dream of death. Every now and then, he'd see his rotting corpse whenever he looked in the mirror. It haunted him. He didn't want to die and it terrified him knowing that every day, every hour, every minute, every _second_, he got closer and closer to death.

He was afraid of losing to death. But he knew there was no escaping it. With that, his mind shattered. The king became mad. Mad with sorrow. He wanted to run away, but he couldn't leave his people.

He would forever rule his country.


	4. The Two Friends, Mitch & Jerome

During this, two boys walked into the woods. They had a tea party under rose trees. They got an invitation from the castle.

It was the trump card of hearts.

Two best friends, Mitch and Jerome, wandered around in Wonderland. They had gotten here in a yellow boat.

Now how they had found and gotten in the boat in the first place, they had no idea. Jerome insisted on not caring. Mitch was slightly anxious, but that eventually faded. It was obvious that they were both filled with curiosity, touching and staring at everything that they found bizarre. The two held hands, travelling through the huge forest, Jerome sometimes getting distracted by animals and Mitch having to tug him along.

They walked through many different doors. One red, one blue and one green.

_How far is the castle anyway?_ Jerome had thought.

_How long do these woods go on? _Mitch had thought.

Well once they had gone through the green door, they could see a large green building far off in the distance. No doubt, it was a castle. Jerome happily pulled Mitch along, running as fast as he could. Mitch had to stop him to catch his breath.

Jerome was the energetic and stubborn one.

Mitch, the reasonable and patient one.

What these two didn't know was that when they wandered through the first door, the red one, they had instantly stepped into Dakota's territory...

Mitch jumped and held Jerome's hand tightly at the sound of footsteps coming their way. Jerome, not hearing the footsteps, was confused. But as they got closer and louder, he heard them and panicked. Just as they turned around, Dakota brought up his sword and brought it down.

_SLASH_

_SLICE_

_THUD_

Mitch and Jerome were never woken from their deep dreaming.

Forever they wandered in Wonderland.


End file.
